Hogwarts Awsome RPG
by Calcria Mars
Summary: The novelization of the message board RPG Hogwarts Awsome RPG.
1. Prolouge

Hogwarts Awsome Rpg  
  
Prologue  
  
July 31, Calcria Arnalle Riddle  
  
"Is there no hope? The stars over Scotland are so bright, and yet as I sit in this field on this warm summer night, I only mar the beauty. I am beautiful in way I guess. My looks are not short of mystical, and yet the power I yearn for I fear to obtain. How could it end like this? How could it be that evil truly won? It's not possible, it's not! And yet as I drain my thoughts into this penseive, I realize how truly deep the root of evil has reached. As I sit here, cursing the day Ceaylabelle and I were born, my thoughts return to those long gone. Those who my father killed. How is everything going to be now? It has been barely six months since the war has been over, and yet. I can't forget his face. Any of them. They were all wiped out! And I can still cry about it. That day, in front of Hogwarts, I didn't care. I couldn't care. All I knew is as much as my dream meant to me, as much as it still does, I wanted Dumbledore to succeed. I wanted him to kill my father. But, it didn't happen that way. I remember the look on his face as he died, peaceful. I remember the order of the Phoenix as they were when each one perished. I remember it all. How. How. Why? Six months evil has reined. Six months I have lived with my muggle mother. Everyday wondering when the evil in me will break lose. I can't leave my magical heritage behind. Now I only hide from it. I can't do anything about the way life dealt the cards. I have to live with myself, and the sorrow of thousands upon thousands."  
  
July 31, Amni Shiro Gante  
  
"In this war, victory is the bitter-sweet cup that passes beneath my lips. If I was so strong in my ideals, in the ideals I have been spoon-fed all my life by my parents, would I really be questioning the reasons we won and the cost it came at. Still the battle was six months ago, six months to this day. Mother, Father and Etienne, did they all have to die for this? Voldemort was truly in power, but how much do I care anymore? My cousin Setsuke, lost his family as well, how can he come over to me smiling hand me the silk mask of the deatheater and a glass of wine? Does he not realize the cost was too great? Are we really fighting for the right thing? Does blood really run that deep? Does he have haunting dreams with images he can't explain? What is this person who haunts me crying for help? I can hear the beautiful voice, sweet as a young child's echoing off the corner of my mind. Sometimes singing, sometimes weeping but always the same sad tune. I wish I could find her and wipe away the tears. Or maybe she is me, calling out at the doubts in my heart to rise and realize the right thing. As I take a drink, I smirk realizing that this wine, bought with the blood of innocents, is the proverbial bittersweet cup."  
  
July 31, Hope Evelyn Hartford  
  
"I had the best eleventh birthday ever! My dad owned a small toyshop in Yorkshire, so birthdays were always the best. My mom had made me pancakes for breakfast and all my favorite foods for lunch and dinner. Daddy had closed the store to spend the whole day with his me. My twin half-sisters had even managed to come and spend the day. Life was great. It was great. That is, until 10:00 that night. Lord Voldemort was never fond of muggles, so when his ex-wife married one, he was furious. I remember the flames that burnt both our house and the store on my birthday. I remember Daddy rushing me to our muggle neighbor's house for safety. I remember clutching a stuffed giraffe, a present from her father. The tag on it read "To all my Hope and joy, Love Daddy". I remember a childhood full of happiness and fears."  
  
July31, Katrina Bical  
  
"A certain silence fills these halls since one of the greatest wizards who ever lived gave his life to protect a cause that seemed so hopeless and has proved itself as such. I am so honored and so excited yet, a little nervous. I was at the top of the Ministry of Magic's list of prospective headmasters for Hogwarts, but I can't take the place of Dumbledore. Can I do as good a job as him? I've been a teacher but I'm not sure if I'm ready to take on being a headmistress. I have met with the few professors that stayed and lived; I know they really need me. I'm needed here so much. How can I live up to these expectations? I as walk through these regal corridors, I know this school is special. Great things have happened here and will happen here. This place is important to many people. I feel a new sense of purpose. This school is special to so many people. I can see the stairs to the headmasters office ahead of me. Will it be my own? It never hurts to look."  
  
July 31, Sorceress Demetria Desdemona  
  
"Farragant saved me from a War when I was very little, I don't remember anything before age of 8 when I was involved in a Magic accident and my memory was erased. Farragant has given me the idea to make a change in the Magic World forever. Soon the day will come when Hogwarts will fall, But first we must get the school started again. I will be the assistant headmistress and head of Slytherin. I will also be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. Ha! Like what they will learn will save them when the time comes. For the people who will come after me who will write the Histories of this world long after we are gone I have several things to say: One) I am not associated with Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters. Two) The only change that will happen to Hogwarts will be its Magic Alliance. It will change from a school of Light Magic to one of the Dark variety. I can't wait!"  
  
July 31, Farragant  
  
"Demetria still has no idea of her origins and I intend to keep things that way. Soon she will have taken over the school and while the Ministry of Magic is looking into the mess she will have created I will be able to leave Demetria alone and continue with my private plans...." 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft...

Hogwarts Awsome RPG  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry September 1  
  
The torchlight in the office of the headmistress flickered happily against the walls, echoing the Headmistress's excited mood. 32 year-old Katrina Bical was pacing around her office and at the sound of the train whistle of the Hogwarts Express, she ran over to the window to watch the train pull into Hogsmead for the first time in three years. She smiled out of relief and then thought, "I have to get down to the Great Hall to greet my new pupils!" She ran toward the door, then immediately ran back to look at hair in the mirror behind her desk, grab her hat and adjust it on her head. Smiling at her reflection, she walked out of the room with a confidence about her and thought, "I made the right choice. This is great!"  
  
***********************  
  
The students seemed to make fast friends. A group of three girls hung toward the back of the group of students moving into the entrance hall. The first girl was medium height, about 16, with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. The second girl was short, 13 years old, with her light brown hair pulled into two pigtails, humming and looking around with her wide gray eyes. The last girl walked slowly, with a black cape drawn closely around her, despite the warmth of the September night. The last fireflies of the summer flickered around her reflecting red in her eyes. She hesitated at the bottom of the stairs and the first girl turned around to face her. "Calcria, just come on! You have to go to school sometime!" She looked a little irritated. The little girl smiled up at her and took the hesitating girl's hand. "Cal, we will be with you all the time, and you will make lots of friends." Her gray eyes were full of innocence. The white hand of the girl went around the shoulders of the younger one. "Of course, Hope, we will be together no matter what." Meeting the eyes of her twin sister, Calcria noted the look of doubt in the deep blue eyes. "Let's go Ceaylabelle, The other students are already in the hall." Still holding her little sister, Calcria began her way up the stairs, and into a new life.  
  
************************ A few students took the liberty of sitting down at one of the tables before the sorting began. Everyone was to be sorted as there were no returning students. The students who had seated themselves were sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. Most of them were laughing, talking, and throwing insults with one another. One boy however wasn't joining in with the crowd. He sat staring at the head table and the banners of the different houses. A younger boy came and sat down next to him. He looked at his silent companion for a minute and then recognition came into his eyes. He piped up rather loudly, "Hey you're the last of the Gante boys aren't you?" The older black- headed boy turned around, and faced the other students at the table, most of which were half listening now. His blue eyes flashed as he said quietly, "Yes I am a Gante. Amni Gante." The little boy seemed excited and quickly said without tact, "Then why aren't you at Durmstrang? Your people are high in the deatheater ranks!" Amni looked down at the little boy, without a trace of emotion. "Were high in the ranks. That's why I'm not at Durmstrang. I don't have parents for the parental permission." He turned away and the conversation around the table resumed and the little boy shrugged and found another seat. *************************  
  
Katrina looked out at the crowd of students milling about in the Great Hall. She stared at the students her eye flickering from one eager face to another. She felt an amount of pride in the school that she brought out of the ashes of war and gave life to. She looked around the head table and noticed that the sorceress Demetria who was to be her assistant headmistress hadn't arrived, yet. She held up her fork and looked at it for a moment before striking her glass for order. 'This is it,' she thought as she tapped the side of her glass, signaling silence. She smiled for a moment as the students settled down and then, in her most authoritative voice, she asked the students to seat themselves according to grade level, to make the sorting go more smoothly. When the students were finally seated and expectantly looking at her, she began the beginning of the year speech that she had been planning. "Hello everyone and Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Bical." She noticed a few people craning their heads trying to hear and she cleared her throat and began again louder. "I know that many of you have never been to a magical school before, even though each one of you have magical backgrounds. There was once a time when children that were muggle-born that had magical aptitude were also present at this establishment. Even though we can not except them at this time for their own safety, I hope that everyone here will remember the past that this school and it's former leaders had. They built it up for all children, not just the wealthy purebloods but for all the children that could show any proficiency for magic. I know many of you are wondering how safe this school is right now during a time of revolution amongst the Wizarding community. I know for a fact that neither the rebellious movement nor the Dark Lord will upset the peace here. You can all rest assured that even though we don't know exactly what may come, you can always find sanctuary here." She then changed her voice to a more authoritative voice. "There will not be, under any circumstances, any fights here. You may bring the loyalties of your parents here, but no students may disparage another students because of their beliefs. I know that one of the pastimes of this school was the fierce house rivalries, but I hope now that you can put those aside and only have good-natured competition. We are all here now living together and I hope that each and every one of you will help make this community better. Make this the best group of students this school has ever seen!" At this point all the students began to cheer, signifying that the speech was over and they were ready to get the sorting underway.  
  
********************** Ceaylabelle snorted. "What an idealist." Calcria peered out from under her hooded cloak, her bright red eyes shining. "I love to hear people talk like that. When I hear that I can actually believe that there is hope in the world." Ceaylabelle snorted again and tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. Calcria turned to her younger sister and smiled reassuringly. As Hope watched the headmistress leave to fetch the sorting hat, she began to look nervous. "Cal? What if we aren't in the same house?" She bit her bottom lip and looked at Calcria. "Don't worry, Hope! You will make so many friends that you will forget your old half-sisters are here!" said Calcria, glancing up at Ceaylabelle. Ceaylabelle grinned and turned around. Ruffling Hope's hair fondly she said, "Yeah, you're such a little cutie that I'm sure you can make big friends to take care of you. There isn't anyway that you will end up in Slytherin like me and Cal, though." Hope smiled a little and then said, "Where will I be?" Calcria smiled and said, " Oh you are very intelligent, so it is possible for you to be in Ravenclaw." "Let's hope so," scoffed Ceaylabelle. Calcria gave her a withering look and then continued. "You are also very sweet and loyal, so Hufflepuff is an option. Bravery is a Gryffindor trait and you have your moments so." Hope is looked at Calcria questioningly. "Why can't I be in Slytherin with you?" Ceaylabelle looked at Hope with a rare sadness in her eyes. Calcria saw her older twin's reaction and answered quietly, "You really don't have many of the Slytherin traits. That is more like." She stopped as she noticed the students were quieting down and the sorting was about to start.  
  
**********************  
  
Amni watched from his seat as Katrina left the room for a moment and came back with the sorting hat in her hand. He raised his eyebrows as he realized that it was the same sorting hat that had always been used. He pondered this in his mind, 'That hat has sat on Dumbledore's head, Voldemort's head, and even Harry Potter's. And now it is going to sort me. What an amount of history in one worn out piece of clothing!" Katrina whisked the hat over to a stool in front of the head table ceremoniously and laid it down gently. Amni leaned forward and wondered if the rumors he had heard were true. Sure enough the hat's brim spilt open and in a loud raucous voice began to sing.  
  
"It's been awhile, as you can see, Since I have had sat on a head. But it's a new year, a time of good cheer, Even though the old management is dead."  
  
At this Amni snorted and thought, "Well no one ever told me that the hat had no tact." The hat continued its bawdy ballad.  
  
"I still remember from long ago, All about the houses four. And I'm still young and quick of tongue, And can sort students more. Try me on, I won't bite. Nor scratch, nor poke, nor pinch. So try me on I'll set you right. It won't take long, it's a cinch! In Gryffindor, you'll be sure, To meet the true and brave. The Gryffindors are known best for, The sacrifices they gave.  
  
Amni raised his eyebrows at this. 'Well, the little bugger is into politics too.' He thought. The Sorting hat sang on.  
  
" Hufflepuffs are sweet and patient, Hard-working, loyal, and true. The Hufflepuffs make wonderful friends, A Hufflepuff possibly are you? In Ravenclaw use books, and quills, And grades to get recognition. Learning, knowledge, and wisdom are A true Ravenclaw's mission. Or a Slytherin could you be, Those of cunning and wile, A Slytherin's mind and attitude, Takes them many a mile. So where are you on the House Scale, Try me on and you will find out, In which of these traits do you exceed? That's what this sorting's all about!"  
  
Amni joined in on the applause and wondered with a smirk, "I wonder if I could get an interview with that hat?"  
  
***********************  
  
Katrina waited for the applause to die down before she started the sorting. When the hall was once again quiet, she began to explain how this unique sorting would work. "I would like Everyone to come forward according to grade level starting with the first years. Then I will call out your names one by one. When I call your name, come forward and I will place the hat on your head. All first years come forward." Katrina smiled as the smallest children in the room all flocked toward her. She looked at her list and then called out the first name. "Amano, Michiko!" A small Asian girl came forward timidly and sat on the stool. Katrina gently sat the hat down and waited. A second passed and the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" The girl scampered away and the other students directed her to her table amidst the applause. Katrina looked down for the next student. "Anderson, Dylan!" A young American boy came forward and sat down trying to look confident. "GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled at the crowd before disappearing to his table. "Billis, Hailey!" Another little girl came forward. The Hat decreed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and another student was sorted. Katrina smiled. The sorting was underway.  
  
*********************  
  
Hope felt her stomach flop as the headmistress called for third years. She walked up with her classmates and stood in front of the head table. She looked at the hat and thought, 'This won't be bad, This won't be bad.' She jumped as Katrina called for the first student of the third years to come forward. Michelle Arandred became a Slytherin. She suddenly wished that she had an 'A' last name. 'Then I could be first.' "Cook, Carrie!" "GRYFFINDOR!" 'What will I be?' "Drydas, Doug!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" 'I hope I'm with Cal.' "Finalieus, Armand!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" 'O, I wish I could get this over with!" "Greene, Cassandra!" "SLYTHERIN!" 'I wish my last name started with a "Z"!' "Gurble, Glenda!" "GRYFFINDOR!" 'I hope that there are twenty 'G' names." "Hartford, Hope!" Hope went as pale as Calcria always was. She walked up the steps and approached the stool, using all the courage in her being. The last thing she remembered thinking before the hat went over her head was, 'I hope that it fits over my pigtails.' Then darkness. She bit her lip nervously, waiting for something to happen. She nearly screamed when a little voice spoke in her ear, "Hartford, huh? Not a Wizarding name. But that has never stopped me before. I sense a lot of compassion in you. And plenty of talent, yes. Hmmm. innocent, too much for Slytherin, where you assume your sisters will be. No, You are definitely a.. HUFFLEPUFF!" The last word was screamed out loud. Hope grinned broadly as cheers erupted. The hat was lifted off her pigtails and she was quickly pointed to the Hufflepuff table on the right side of the hall. She waved furiously to Calcria and Ceaylabelle before sitting down and meeting who would be her new friends.  
  
********************  
  
Amni reluctantly got up as the headmistress called for the 5th years. He stood in the back of the crowd of students, behind a girl in a cloak. He was barely paying attention as two boys in front of him whispered as "Bical, Esperanza," was called to the hat. "She is the headmistress's little sister!" "Really? Cool!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" He rubbed his eyes as each of the whispering boys names were called. HE was becoming frustrated at the length of the ceremony. 'It's late already and there are still two grades to go after mine! We haven't even eaten yet!' He thought irritated. When "Firenzan, Marius was called, he began to move to the front of the crowd, anticipating his 'G' Name next. It all happened so quickly, that he thought later that he must have been a little rough when he pushed his way through the crowd. He hadn't meant to knock the girl down; she was just in the way! "Gante, Amni!" All the same, as his name was called he heard a gasp and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Turning around, he looked down at the person to apologize quickly but the words died in his throat. Because there sat an albino girl, the hood of her robe knocked off, staring up at him pitifully, pain in her red eyes. Before he could say anything his name was called again, more forcefully. "Amni Gante?" He looked toward the stool and looked back in time to see another girl pull the hood of the albino's cloak back over her head. He quickly hurried to the stool amid some nervous laughter. The hat was put over his head and he heard the voice in his ear. "Hmmm. Curious. You seem to have a lot of doubts. Yes, a cold sort of boy are you?" The hat cackled. Amni was tired and irritated. "Sort me already, you stupid moth-eaten rag!" He snarled mentally. The hat laughed harder and then yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" As Katrina tried to jerk the hat off of Amni's head, Amni held on tight and yelled mentally, "Why Gryffindor?" He was confused, and not in the mood to take crap from old clothes. "Because you are needed there!" This wasn't good enough to for Amni and he held the hat on tightly as Katrina tried to jerk it away from him. "WHY?" He demanded. "To save us from her." Katrina finally succeeded the tug-o-war with Amni and the hat was swept off his head before he could question further. Katrina gave him a cold look and he quietly sat down at the Gryffindor table amidst the applause and catcalls he was getting for his little "stunt". He sat with his head in his hands and watched the rest of his class get sorted. He remembered looking at the girl he knocked over in the eyes before she went up and thinking 'I'm sorry.' He didn't really care about anyone else's sorting so he just waited patiently for the ceremony to be over so he could go to his dorm room a hit pillow a few times pretending it was a certain hat.  
  
******************** Demetria arrived through the back entrance just in time to see Amni's argument with the Sorting Hat. Demetria slipped into her seat next to Katrina's while she was calming Amni down. Several of the students who had already been sorted noticed her, then turned back to the sorting ceremony.  
  
**********************  
  
Calcria accepted a hand up from Ceaylabelle, and listened to her vent about the "Stupid Jerk" in silence. 'What was it about his eyes?' She wondered to herself. She found herself mildly amused by his antics with the sorting hat. Ceaylabelle laughed and said too loudly for Calcria's comfort, "I'd want a recount, too, if that hat tried to put me in Gryffindor!" She got many laughs from the Slytherin table, who were the only ones within earshot. Calcria listened with a detached interest as, "Phoenix, Elizabeth!" was named a, "SLYTHERIN!" She sighed and wondered how long she would have to sit on the stool, with everyone staring at her oddities, before the sorting hat decided the same thing for her. She straightened up and reached for Ceaylabelle's hand as, "Pointe de Lac, Louis!" became a, "HUFFLEPUFF!" In an oddly tender moment, Ceaylabelle squeezed Calcria's hand back. "You are first, sweet sister." She undid the clasp on the front of Calcria's cloak, revealing the long white hair, and threw it at a Slytherin to save their seats. "Riddle, Calcria!" With a last reassuring smile from Ceaylabelle, Calcria turned and the crowd parted. She walked up the three steps to the raised dais, and knew that everyone in the room could see her now. She heard the hushed whispering, and the words "dark magic" and "albino" seemed to be everywhere. As the hat fell over her eyes, she saw the boy who knocked her down and heard the words "I'm sorry," clearly in her mind before darkness. Calcria sat not thinking and listened. Not a word was said. She tried to look to see if there was anything but yet again nothing. Finally a voice whispered in her ear, "Where do you want to be?" She was amazed. 'It has to be a test,' she thought, and answered, "Where ever you think is the best!" The hat went silent again and then finally whispered, "I hate sorting people like you. It always leaves me wondering." The next thing she knew the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the light hit her eyes. The crowd was cheering, like they did for every person, and Ceaylabelle ran up the platform to her saying, "It has to be a mistake, Calcria, you are the daughter of the Dark Lord!" Both twins, the beautiful earthy one and the transparent inhuman one, looked at the Headmistress for an answer. Katrina just looked at Calcria and said quietly, "Make your new house proud." Calcria looked at Ceaylabelle, who for once in her life looked broken and scared. She smiled then, and felt that a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She looked at Ceaylabelle and gave her an evil look. "Send me a postcard when you need help with your homework." Leaving her older sister in shock Calcria walked toward her new table and family, and left the old behind.  
  
********************  
  
Ceaylabelle was shocked at Calcria's audacity. She sat down and the sorting hat barely touched her head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" To this day Ceaylabelle tells any enrapt audience that it didn't touch her head, that it merely felt her Slytherin aura and yelled. But despite the brave façade that she put on, Ceaylabelle had never felt more alone in her life. Her twin sister had always been with her except for the years that Calcria had lived with her mother. But at those times Ceaylabelle had her Father and brother Rosiel to keep her company. Never did she have to do anything, it was taken care of. But here she was, about to be sharing a dorm with 5 girls she didn't even know, and having to cope with things on her own. She didn't care when, "Smith, Catherine!" was sorted a, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She sat down at the Slytherin table and picked up Calcria's cloak. She held onto it and didn't dare look back at her twin sister. Ceaylabelle's only comfort was that Calcria was as miserable as her.  
  
********************  
  
Katrina sighed and put the hat but on the empty stool. She called the group of students to order again. "Dinner is served." She clapped her hands and the ever present plates on each of the house tables were magically filled with food. As some house elves took the stool and hat away, Katrina finally seated herself and took a long drink of warm butterbeer. She sighed and looked out at all of the students. 'I hope they are all happy with their house choices,' she thought, even though as she thought it she remembered the fifth-year boy who tried to resort himself. She was so tired but the night was long from over. She turned to Demetria and said, "Where have you been?" Demetria looked at her and replied "Kai-byn was being stubborn and wouldn't leave." Katrina raised her eyebrows at this. "Don't worry, I got him to leave, he won't bother the students." Demetria replied with a smile. Demetria and Katrina turned their discussion to administration matters. As soon as everyone had finished eating, she stood once more and brought the hall to order. "I know that the night has been long and you all are probably tired and dizzy from the good food, company, and sorting ceremony. But I need your attention just a few more minutes if you please," She said, directing the comment at an unruly group of Slytherin 4th years. They fell silent and she continued. "I need you all to follow the head of your house to your house. Pay close attention to your surroundings and remember the way for you will be traveling it a lot. Also, be sure to remember the password so you can come and go in and out of your commons room. I except everyone to go straight to bed, your belongings have already been taken care of, as have pets and confiscated items." A group of Gryffindor boys went as red as their hair at this remark. Katrina hid a smile and said her closing statement for the evening. "I hope that everyone will have a fun, productive, and educational school year. Remember to treat people of all backgrounds with respect and not to let house competition get out of hand. Goodnight everybody!" The heads of houses walked to their respective tables and introduced themselves. They then led the students set off in different directions. Katrina sat back down and looked up at the starry ceiling of the Great Hall. Closing her eyes for a moment, just to rest, she thought, 'Finally. We are underway.'  
  
*******************  
  
Hope smiled broadly as a black cat jumped onto her bed. Bedecked in her new pale yellow pajamas, she was taking in the room and the other three girls with her. 'I like them, Exavier.' She told the cat through telepathy. 'They are definitely nice people,' agreed the cat. Hope sighed and laid back in her bed. 'I only wish that Cal and Ceayla was in this house.' She thought wistfully, as the cat curled up in her arms and licked her hand. 'I think being in Gryffindor will do Calcria a world of good. I read about that house and I think that she will meet people their that will bring her out of her shell.' said the cat thoughtfully. Hope sleepily nodded yes and thought, 'Do you think Mommy will be proud of me? And Cal and Ceayla?' The cat purred and thought, 'I'm sure of it. I know I am proud of you Hope.' Hope smiled and thought, 'Thank you. Can you go with me to class?' the cat gave the cat equivalent of a smile. 'Tomorrow Hope. Go to sleep.' But she already was.  
  
*********************  
  
Calcria's notes: Whoo hoo! I'm done with the first chapter! It took long enough to get info! *glares at Katrina* And I still don't have your story Farragant! OMAE O KOROSU! Oh well, here is a pathetic Teppie rendition of the past events of Hogwarts Awsome RPG! 


	3. Demetria's Demented Dementors

Hogwarts Awsome RPG  
  
Chapter 2 Demetria's Demented Dementors  
  
Ceaylabelle was one of the first students to enter the Great Hall. She brushed her robes off and sauntered over to the end of the Slytherin table where the students schedule had been laid out. She sorted through the pile of fifth year students and found her schedule. Skimming over it she smiled when she noticed her first class of the year. "Double Defense against the Dark Arts, with the Gryffindors. Well dear sister, We may be together more than you think." She mumbled ominously to herself. "Who are you talking to?" asked a girl that Ceaylabelle identified as Elizabeth Phoenix, one of her new dorm mates. Ceaylabelle sneered. "None of your business. If we are going to be dorm mates I'd stop asking questions." Elizabeth appeared undaunted. "We didn't get a proper introduction last night. I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz." Ceaylabelle eyebrows raised. 'This girl has spunk,' she noted to herself. "I'm Ceaylabelle Riddle. If you feel the need for a shorter name, call me Ceayla." She smiled silkily at the girl and pulled her schedule out of the pile for her. "We have double DADA with the Gryffindors first. Isn't that lucky?" Liz took her schedule and played along brilliantly. "Isn't you sister a Gryffindor?" Ceaylabelle frowned. "Yes she is. Yet how I know not. That stupid hat put the Gante boy in Gryffindor, too. I'm beginning to wonder about this Headmistress Bical. A daughter of the Dark Lord and a prominent Death Eater's son being put in Gryffindor can't be coincidence. Something wanted these Dark Forces split up." She sighed, walking to a seat in the corner of the table. Liz followed and they both sat down as breakfast appeared in the platters. Liz poured herself some juice and said idly, "I really don't understand the reasons that I was put in Slytherin for. I haven't had much interests in Dark Arts nor a family history. But that is really stereotypical of the houses, isn't it? A perfectly good person can be put in Slytherin and a simply rotten person could be selected for Gryffindor. The hat simply looks for character traits not intent. Perhaps your sister is braver than you thought." Ceaylabelle snorted. "No, if that hat really was looking at character traits, Calcria would be in Hufflepuff with our dear little sister Hope. But that was no surprise." Noticing Liz's expression, she hastily added, "She is our mother's daughter. A half-sister." Liz nodded the expression fading form her face slowly. Ceaylabelle grabbed a croissant from the platter in front of her and sipped some juice. Liz yawned and restarted the conversation. "Well, are you going back to the dorm before class? After we finish up here we will have plenty of time to freshen up and prepare our book satchels. And we won't be late." She awaited Ceaylabelle's answer. Ceaylabelle looked around. She had hoped to catch Calcria and Hope before class, but she wanted to go and strengthen her house bonds. "Certainly. We have to be sufficiently prepared if we hope to become teacher's pets to our dear head of house." Ceaylabelle bit her croissant thoughtfully and smiled.  
  
*************** Calcria quickly brushed her hair out and pulled half of it into a barrette. She untangled her bangs while simultaneously putting on her shoes. She straightened her robes on her shoulders and threw her bag over her shoulder. She ran to the door and then quietly reproaching herself ran back and grabbed a forgotten item of her beside table. She ran out the door and down the stairs out of the girls side of the dormitories, all the while half in shock at being late for the first time in her life. But for some reason she had slept so well last night, like a dead person. SMACK! She gasped as she felt herself teeter at the edge of the top step and then strong hands grasped her shoulder and pulled her back up. "Watch where you're going!" said the boy snappishly and then ran down the steps before her. Calcria stood shakily as the boy slowed and stopped at the landing, shaking his black-haired head and turning around to look back up at her. His intense blue eyes showed the regret he felt. Holding up his hands, he said, "Look I'm sorry. Seems like I'm destined to kill you." He smiled at her and her expression softened. Calcria smiled slightly and said softly, "Just be more careful. You seem to be barreling around." The boy rubbed a hand over his hair and said, "I'm Amni Gante. And more is the likely that I'm running around because we are running late and I have no idea where I am going. If you want I'm sure I could use help finding our class." Calcria bit her lip and looked uncertain. 'Try to make friends!' She silently berated herself and said a little unsurely, "I'm Calcria Riddle. And I know a little bit about the castle, but I haven't got my schedule yet." "Don't worry," Amni interrupted. "I have mine. I have already been to breakfast. We have DADA first. Come on." Reaching in his bag he pulled out an apple and threw it to Calcria. She caught it and walked down the steps to him, smiling thankfully. Wordlessly, they both walked quickly out of the house.  
  
****************** Amni sideways glanced at the quiet girl beside him. She nibbled the apple he gave her, obviously to nervous to eat much. He looked at the class number on the door nearest to him and asked, "Are we on the right floor?" Calcria wrapped the remainder of the apple in a handkerchief and nodded, putting it in her bag. She put on a necklace that she had been holding and said, "I believe it is the last door on the right down this hall." She looked really nervous as they approached. Amni didn't know what to say, so he tried to reassure her. "Hey I think we are only three minutes late. Don't worry." He wished he felt as sure as he sounded as he grasped the door and pushed it inward. Professor Demetria Desdemona looked up irritated. "You two are late. You have managed to miss going over the rules, not like you will follow them anyway. Sit down and 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor." The professor didn't seem to notice any scattered snickers, but Amni and Calcria did. Amni didn't have much house pride anyways, but a look at Calcria showed that she had seemed to go a shade paler, if such was possible. Amni quickly scooted into the double desk that the teacher had gestured at, tugging Calcria's sleeve and she did likewise. He took out his books, parchment, and quill and looked up at the teacher. She had continued her lecture on safety. "Today, we will learn a patronus charm that all of you must practice, though not on each other." The Professor looked at them and said, "This is no laughing matter!" Even though no one had giggled, "These creatures are dangerous! Today I will give you your first taste of what it feels like to be exposed to a Dementor's power. Everyone notice the Chocolate Frogs at the edge of all of your desks," Amni noticed two Chocolate Frogs on his side of the desk and he handed one to Calcria. She laid it beside her book and looked at him. The Professor flicked one boy in the front row on the head as he began to open the candy. "Not yet, kid. Chocolate helps the body recover from the shock of the fear generated by Dementors. We will eat these after I introduce the specimen." Professor Desdemona walked around the room talking as she examined everyone's note taking. "A patronus is a barrier between you and the dementor. The Patronus can't feel despair like the rest of you so the dementors have no effect on it. The Patronus is a projection of hope, happiness, the desire to survive. Dementors feed on these things." Demetria leaned on her desk and glanced around the room, "I don't expect everyone to be able to conjure a patronus right away because it is very advanced magic. But I also believe it is something you need to know about because of the state of the world you will be living in soon. Now take out your wands and think of the happiest moment you possibly can. The charm is Expecto patronum! Concentrate on the on the happy moment. Now say the incantation." The class said "Expecto patronum!" A small silver wisp came out of several students wands. "Good job. Now I'm going to show you the specimen so you may put your things away." She walked to the back of her desk and leaned on it threateningly, making eye contact with all the students one by one. Calcria squirmed on the bench next to him. Amni pretended not to notice her discomfort. "Yes, I said specimen. Everyone brace yourselves." She said something in another language and a cloaked figure entered the room. Amni could literally feel the fear sweep over the class and then he was reliving the most horrible moment in his life.  
  
************* Demetria smiled at the children's reactions. The boy she had reprimanded looked as if his eyes would bulge out of his head. A few of the female students looked as if they would burst into tears. Even the infamous Riddle girls looked shaken, the younger one slumped over her desk. Yes, the class was sufficiently scared enough not to notice that the Dementor had no effect on her whatsoever. Almost carelessly she called him off, and the loyal creature backed out of the room. The class was relieved. "Now you may eat your chocolate." She said, as the bell rang. "Remember to practice your patronus spells!" As students filed out of the class, Demetria went into her office that supposedly held the Dementor. Walking into the office, she threw her red outer robe off and her wand and hat in the chair. Walking trough the door to her private quarters, she walked across the room and into the bathroom. She went to the sink, but instead of washing her hands, she grabbed the faucet and lifted. The full-length mirror on the opposite wall swung open, leading down the stairs a hidden room. Demetria walked down the steps and looked around. Twelve Dementors were secreted in this room. A thirteenth hooded figure leaned against the wall. As it looked up, blue eyes shown from under the hood. "My lady, welcome to our humble coffee room. A hand swept out from under the hood, but Demetria still couldn't make out the face of the Dementor Wyrd. It was too dark in the torch-lit dungeon. She could faintly smell coffee, a conjured joke of her companion. Demetria walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "Well Farragant," She said to him, "What have the Dementors been telling you?" Farragant walked toward her, keeping eye contact. "They want to know when they can feed." Demetria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "They can't feed in the castle yet! That will cause a panic and it is still to early for this." The Dementor Wyrd sighed and looked back at the hooded figures awaiting news. "Yes, my lady. I understand. Is there another source of souls?" Demetria thought a moment while she sipped her coffee. "Yes, the centaurs in the forbidden forest have souls, I'm pretty sure of it. And know one will notice a few of their deaths." The Dementor bowed low. "Thank you my lady." As Demetria left the room, the blue eyes watched her back.  
  
*************** Hope Hartford was having more fun than should be allowed in Potions Class. The Professor, Silvania Crowell, was the head of the Hufflepuff House and had already made fast friends with the happy young girl. Despite the fact she was already in love with school, her house, and her first class, Hope already had a preconceived idea that regardless of how much she loved it, she probably wasn't going to be very good at Potions. In fact, Professor Crowell was still trying to find out what had such an effect on her caldron, even though class had been over for five minutes. Studying the ingredients on Hope's desk and then the purplish-red caldron, she shook her head and said, "It was a simple shrinking potion. What could have changed the color of your caldron?" Hope bit her lip, and then gave a happy smile. "I think it is pretty! I don't mind this color at all." Her smile broadened as a black cat slinked into the classroom, and sauntered over to her desk and jumped in her lap. 'Exavier!' She said to the cat through telepathy. 'Where did you come from?' The cat as usual ignored her normal curious questions and eyed her caldron with a bemused look, as bemused as a cat can look that is. 'Hope, how did you managed that?' Exavier asked patronizingly. Hope took no notice of his tone and said sheepishly, 'I don't really know.' The cat shook its head. Professor Crowell watched the two of them with a calculating look. Hope noticed and her sheepish look became even more so. She cleared her throat and began to pet Exavier. "Professor, This is my cat Exavier. I don't think he can properly introduce himself, he can only talk to me." The Professor nodded understandingly. "You are a telepath, Hope?" she half-asked, half-stated. Hope nodded, her look far away. "It is a magic that I share with my sisters and we inherited it from our mother." The teacher smiled and put her hand on Hope's shoulder. "That is a special power, Hope. You can help a lot of people and touch a lot of lives. Go on up to the Great Hall. You have a thirty-minute break until your next class and you have already spent to much of it with me down here!" She picked up the mutated caldron and looked at it still clueless. "Anyways, I figure this out for you. And I'll fix it." Hope shook her head ferociously. "Oh no, please don't! I like it that! It is cute! But if it will effect it's efficiency I understand," She added hastily. The Professor smiled and patted the little girl on the back. "I'll take care of it Hope. Go on now, go meet up with your classmates." Hope jumped off the stool, and grabbed her bag, almost skipping out of class. "Bye!" The Professor smiled at the retreating pigtails and the black cat that leaped after her, and gave another strange look to the caldron.  
  
*****************  
  
Ceaylabelle grabbed her chocolate frog and tried to be nonchalant as she crammed it into her mouth, the warmth it brought spreading through her body mercifully. She glanced at Liz, who rubbed her eyes and unwrapped her chocolate frog more slowly. Absentmindedly, she touched her sister's mind and asked, 'Cal, you okay?' Cold met her and she turned to see her sister laying on her desk her chocolate untouched. Ceaylabelle grabbed her books and motioned Liz to follow her. They both hurried to the back of the room as the boy Calcria was sitting with began to shake her. Calcria shook her head and he unwrapped her chocolate frog. Ceaylabelle stormed over and grabbed it out of his hands. Blue eyes clashed as the two turned on each other. "I was unwrapping it for her!" The boy said contemptuously. Ceaylabelle snorted. "I can take care of my twin, Gante!" Amni recoiled, as Ceaylabelle continued. "Yes I know who you are, and that you have no idea who we are." Amni decided to ignore the challenge in that statement and said, "Fine! I didn't realize that you had it under control." Calcria looked up and Ceaylabelle was shocked to see how bad the dementor had effected her. She quickly helped her stand and handed her the chocolate frog. Calcria ate it slowly and Liz commented, "Wow, I have never been exposed to one of those creatures before. It is terrible isn't it?" Calcria looked over Ceaylabelle's shoulder and smiled at Liz. "Yes, I have always hated them." Ceaylabelle was suddenly jealous that Calcria and her new friend were getting along so well and took control of the situation. Putting her arm around Calcria's shoulder she said, "Come on, Cal. Let's go down to the Great Hall. We have a thirty minute break, now." Ceaylabelle felt like she could spit needles as Amni said, "You may, but we don't. Gryffindors have Herbology in ten minutes!" Ceaylabelle turned on him. "Well, Cal can find her own way there! She doesn't need you at all! So leave!" Ceaylabelle picked up her sister's books and steered her to the door. Calcria weakly jerked away from her and Ceaylabelle stopped and lashed out at her, "What do you think you are doing!?" Calcria looked at her pleadingly and said, "Don't be like this Ceaylabelle! I have to go with Amni to my next class!" She went over to her sister and took her satchel off her shoulder. She walked over to where Amni was watching the girls. "I'll talk to you at lunch! Say hi to Hope if you see her!" Amni tugged her sleeve and they exited out the other door. Ceaylabelle fumed and Liz said, "Well. She is ungrateful. After all you are trying to help her. I can't believe she would choose a boy she just met over her twin. But he was cute." Ceaylabelle sighed and walked out the door behind her. "Don't talk about that." She looked down at the wizard card that came out of her Chocolate Frog. "Hmm, Grindewald. Wow! This a Dark Wizards series pack!" Liz looked at hers. "Mine's Morgana. Another of the dark series. The teacher must have bought a couple of boxes of Dark Wizard series. Cute for a DADA class." Ceaylabelle grinned at Liz. "I do like Professor Desdemona. She is so magnetic. If she was a few years younger, we could be friends." Liz laughed and the two of them quickly walked to the Great Hall.  
  
*****************  
  
Ranza Bical loved the smell inside the green houses. She turned to her friend Catherine Smith and smiled. "Your sister has done a wonderful job restoring the school. It looks as if the plants in here have been growing a while." Ranza nodded looking around.  
  
"She has been working in tandem with Professor Rosette for a year now to get the greenhouses into shape. She and many people have been working very hard to bring this school back to it's old glory. I'm proud of her efforts." Cat smiled at Ranza's obvious pride in the Headmistress. She looked around. "Ranza? Isn't this supposed to be DOUBLE Herbology? I don't see any Gryffindors." Ranza looked at her watch and then the door. "Well we still have 5 minutes, Oh look!" She watched as a boy and a strange- looking girl walked inside. Professor Rosette, the head of Ravenclaw, assigned them as partners and the worktable next to Ranza and Cat. The pair walked over to the worktable and sat. Both looked incredibly tired. Ranza decided to strike up conversation. "Hi! I'm Ranza Bical, and this is Cat Smith." Cat waved. "What class did Gryffindor just come from? You two look tired." The boy took control of the conversation. "I'm Amni Gante and this is Calcria Riddle. We have just come from DADA, and we are studying dementors. Watch out. Professor Desdemona has no mercy. She showed us one already. It is horrible." Ranza knew what dementors did and can do. She felt a lump in her chest as she realized the moment that she would relive. "Wow," She whispered to Cat. "Those things make you remember the worst moment of your life." Cat looked at her and she let her true feelings spill. "The night the deatheaters came and killed my parents." Cat nodded and said, "The day my mom told me that my grandmother had died." Amni was listening and volunteered his memory, too. "The moment my older brother died. I almost broke down in class." The girl beside him didn't say anything. Seeing the expression in her red eyes, Ranza decided she didn't want to know. She changed the subject abruptly. "So, how do you like school other than DADA class?" Amni shook his head and shrugged. "I still don't know. Things are happening in such a blur." Calcria finally spoke. "I like the castle. It is so unreal, being here. I never thought I could get away from home." Amni laughed and everyone stared at him. He shrugged and said, "Well if your sister is like that all the time, I can see why you want to get away from her." Ranza smiled when she saw that Calcria smiled. She changed the topic again. "Did any of you bring pets?" Cat nodded and Ranza and her giggled. The other two students looked at them questioningly. Cat explained. "I brought my little kitten, Star. She was so funny in the dorm room." Calcria nodded and said, "My little sister, Hope, brought her cat Exavier." Ranza smiled brightly and her and Cat looked at Calcria astonished. "That little girl is your sister? She is sooo sweet! HEY!" Ranza turned to Amni looking horrified. "Why do you think Calcria wants to get away from her?" Amni hastily said, "No! I meant her twin sister! I haven't met Hope." Ranza let out a sigh and smiled. Cat said, "Good. We won't let you pick on her. She is already a favorite in our dorm. Her cat is cute, also. So," She looked at Amni, "Do you have a cat?" Amni shook his head and said, "I don't have a pet." He looked back at Calcria. "Do you?" She nodded. "I have a raven for mail." Ranza could tell that she wasn't going to elaborate and said, "I have an owl also. She is a tawny brown." Right about that time Professor Rosette called the class to order. Ranza winked at the two Gryffindors and turned her attention to the teacher.  
  
*****************  
  
Katrina smiled at the students before her. Everyone's first day had been a success, all the teachers had given her good reports of their classes in the faculty meeting that afternoon. Now they were sharing their second dinner with their houses. She smiled at her assistant headmistress, who sat quietly, if not a little broodingly next to her. The pretty young girl, always had a sense of mystery around her, and a sarcastic sense of humor to boot. She wore fitting silk black robes that gave her waist dimension because of the belt around her waist, which held an ornate sword and scabbard. She wore an outer red robe that looked like a trench coat. Katrina looked down at her own purple robe and felt very unsophisticated sitting beside the beautiful sorceress. Her own red hair and brown eyes were pretty, and she wore a purple hat. Looking out over the children at dinner, her eyes fell on the Hufflepuff table and her eyes met Ranza's. Ranza looked a lot like her, but she was wearing long black robes of a student. All students wore then over a uniform. Pleated skirt and sweater for girls, trousers and sweater for boys. Ranza was talking lively to a girl next to her. They also turned around and talked to two Gryffindors behind them a boy and a girl, one of the Riddle twins. Katrina sighed thinking of the darkness she harbored at the school. The Ministry and the Dark Lord had declared a stalemate, but they agreed that Hogwarts would stay out of it, this time. Evil forces would just run amuck for the time being, she guessed. She wasn't allowed to be involved. She looked at the teacher beside her and said, "I kind of wished that I had a class. I heard about yours though. I hope you don't mind me asking but, Are the dementors well contained?" Demetria's eyes flashed as she said, "Yes of course. I'm am taking all of the appropriate safety precautions." Katrina blushed and said, "I'm sure you are. But how are you feeding them? And. and. where do they stay?" Demetria smiled and said, "Ah that. Well I have only one and he is sent by floo back to Azkaban every night." Katrina nodded feeling a little stupid. "Of course I should have known you weren't sleeping with a dementor in your room." Demetria's eyes widened and Katrina's heart fell as she realized how wrong that sounded. But Demetria stood and looked at the door. Katrina looked also but saw nothing. She looked down at Katrina and said, "I must excuse myself. I. I. forgot something." With that she swept away from the head table leaving Katrina very confused indeed.  
  
********************  
  
Calcria gazed into the fire and not at her homework. She felt so overwhelmed by her first day, and the fact that after two classes of hanging out with him, Amni seemed to decide to become a permanent fixture as her friend. Besides him, the two Hufflepuff girls, Ranza and Cat were her friendly with her. She was in a state of shock, she had never felt so accepted. She looked over at Amni who was chewing on his quill and looking at his Herbology worksheet. He must have felt her gaze, for he looked up and met her eyes. "What is it, Cal?" He had taken to calling her "Cal" during lunch, when Hope sat with them instead of her new friends. "Do you want to practice your patronus spell?" Calcria shook her head and looked down. Amni sighed and said, "Are you still upset because of the dementor?" Calcria looked up at him mixed emotions on her face. She stood abruptly and put her hands on the table and leaned down looking into his eyes. "No! This is how I always act! What? Do I depress you? Do I frighten you?" Her voice was scathing and she reminded him sharply of Ceaylabelle. He shook his head at her bewildered. "No, Cal. You don't bother me at all." Calcria felt immediately sorrowful. She sat down and looked away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good company and I am not used to having friends. I understand if you want to ditch me and find someone else to hang out with." Amni smiled at her. "No. I don't want to ditch you. You look smart and I need all the help I can get." He stood and closed his books. "Come on. Let's forget this and go to bed. It's late and you don't feel well I can tell." Calcria was grateful and she stood also and loaded her book satchel. They walked up the stairs to the dorms slowly and at the top of the stairs Amni stopped her. "Listen Calcria. I understand that you are a loner. But then again I am too. If you don't ask questions, I won't. I'm not one to pry." Calcria was astonished. 'How does he know what I'm thinking?' She wondered. She smiled at him and put her hand on the door to the girl's stairway. "Thank you Amni. I think we can be friends. Goodnight." "Goodnight, Cal." She walked up the steps and the door shut behind her. Amni's retreating footsteps seemed to hesitate, before she heard the door to the boy's stairway shut. Calcria rolled her eyes and thought, "Wistful thinking girl."  
  
****************** Cal's Notes: Whoo hoooooooooo, hack hack hack cough. I think I strained something. Oh well, for your reading enjoyment, here is the second chapter! Sorry about the delay!  
  
Editor's (Demi's) Notes: Yay Cal! You finished! Now hurry up with chapter 3. No pressure huh? lol 


End file.
